


Why Do I Even Keep You Around? You're Fucking Useless...

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cruelty, Dom/sub, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Insults, Maids, Master/Servant, Misogyny, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Screenplay/Script Format, Submission, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [maid] [FSub] [Master] [MDom] [using you] but you [fail to please] [worse than porn] [useless cunt] [degradation] [mean] [cruel] [misogyny?] [denying you my cum] [you don't deserve it] [cuck]ing you with a tissue [leaving you on the floor]"Make up your fucking mind. Do you want me to degrade you or praise you? What the fuck do you want? I need to know because I want to do the opposite"I come back home from a stressful day at work, expecting to be welcomed by warm slippers, the smell of something delicious cooking, and the devoted servitude of my little maid.Except you fucked up again, like the useless cunt you are.
Kudos: 16





	Why Do I Even Keep You Around? You're Fucking Useless...

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

Check out the Reddit post for additional info/fluff/visuals/audio fills.  
https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/knp74c/m4f_why_do_i_even_keep_you_around_youre_fucking/  
===========================================================================================

[keys in lock, door sounds]

[tired, spent] I'm home.

[mean] Okay, at least you're waiting for me at the door. I guess you want to be useful in SOME way.

[commanding] Take my coat off.

[angry] Don't touch my skin! You should know your fucking place. Touching my skin is a reward. You don't get to do that "on accident".

No, I don't think you actually are sorry. I think you're lying.

It's not like I'm expecting honesty and integrity from you anyway.

Take my shoes off now. Make it quick.

[short pause, you ask me about my day]

It's none of your business how my day went. I don't keep you around to ask questions.

I get to ask YOU questions and not the other way around.

Okay, get the other shoe.

Did you clean the place?

Well, we will see. Show me.

No, not now! Idiot. Put the slippers on my feet first. I hope you didn't forget to warm them up THIS time.

[amused] What? Are you expecting me to the PRAISE you for doing your job?

God you're so fucking useless... I should have gotten a replacement long ago.

[stern] Don't talk back to me. Just shut up and show me.

[unimpressed] Okay, this is acceptable.

Did you clean the bathroom as well?

Fine.

[demanding] Why don't I smell food cooking though? [disgusted] Just something... Burnt.

[angry] What do you mean you didn't have the time, what the fuck were you doing? I was gone 12 hours and you haven't prepared dinner? Why?

Oh you have, it just wasn't good enough? [condescending] Like it ever is with you.

So what you, just threw it away? And there's nothing else to eat?

Why didn't you just make a new one?

Oh, you would not have made it in time. Right. And why is that?

Let me guess: you started on it last minute.

And it's definitely not because you were fucking masturbating using my used underwear again, right?

[cruel laugh] You wanted it to be warm for me when I come home?

And now instead of cold food, I have no food at all. Brilliant.

[livid] You fucking what? [outraged] Ordered takeout? You ORDERED TAKEOUT.

Are you fucking serious?

I don't keep you around to have to come back home to fucking take out!

[venomed] Why DO I even keep you around, I wonder?

So when is it going to be here?

10 minutes? You couldn't even get the timing right when ordering fucking take out?

So you're telling me that YOU are the only remotely warm thing in this household right now?

Well I guess I'm going to have to settle for you then.

Shut up and stip.

Or you know what? Don't. It's not like you're any more exciting under your uniform.

[demanding] Just get on your fucking knees and get to work.

[zipper sounds?]

Don't just fucking LOOK at it, get me hard!

Tell you what. If you don't get me hard in the next minute I'm just going to fucking get rid of you. Throw you out.

[cruel laugh] Okay that's actually nice! Seeing you [mockingly] cry and beg and whine actually makes me excited!

Take it deeper.

[surprised] All right, you actually did make me hard. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that.

[amused] What? Why are you looking up like this? [in disbelief] Are you expecting me to PRAISE you for getting a man hard with your fucking mouth?

That's what you were fucking MADE for! It would be so sad if you couldn't even do that.

Now get on all fours and go to the living room.

[mean] No, I'm not going to "use" you here, I don't want to hurt my knees on the floor.

Shut up and go.

Yeah, move your hips. At least PRETEND you're trying to get me excited.

[mockingly] Oh you are, huh? [unimpressed] Okay. Get on the carpet, right in the middle. And stick your ass up.

Yeah, that's not bad! At least you're in fucking shape. Now, tits on the floor. [emphasized] FACE on the floor. Where it fucking belongs.

And present your ass to me. [surpriesed] Wait, are you wet from this? I haven't even fucking touched you yet! You're pathetic.

Okay, start begging.

No, that's not good enough. The crying before it was getting me excited, try that.

[strict] No, don't get your face off the floor! Keep it where it fucking belongs.

And keep your ass up.

[somewhat satisfied] That's good. You have a great ass. That's pretty much your only redeeming quality, but it's a nice ass nonetheless.

You can definitely get the pose right. You know, top-down bottom-up?

Yeah, now beg some more.

[laugh] Yep you got that right, you DON'T deserve my cock and you ARE a stupid whore.

But I deserve to get off after a stressful day at work, so I guess I will use you.

[condescending] At least I don't have to get you ready, you're so fucking wet.

[mean] I would be damned if I had to prepare my toy to be fucking used.

Ok, I'll stick it in.

Now, are you going to start moaning for me or do I have to play some fucking porn in the background?

Stupid bitch.

No, I don't give a fuck. You can cum whenever you want. I'm not going to "punish" you like this, it's not even punishment to you anyway. This is what you want.

I'm not going to tell you to [mockingly] "hold it in for Master", I don't give a fuck when you cum. I just want to get off, and I guess I'm using you today. Trying to get some value out of you at least.

Given how you're no good for ANYTHING else. [venomed] I mean, for the cleaning I can get a fucking Roomba.

And you don't even cook. My God, you can't even order fucking take out to get here on time! [laugh] I guess I'm just going to fucking use you today and I don't know, maybe I'm going to just discard you tomorrow. Find someone better.

[amused] Wait, did you just cum from this?

You're such a useless fucking slut, I can't believe you're getting off on me telling you you're fucking useless...

I guess I'll have to stop doing that, now that I found out you're enjoying it.

I guess I'll have to start to lie and tell you that [big daddy energy] you are my good girl. That what you want?

Honestly, I don't know. Make up your fucking mind. Do you want me to degrade you or praise you? Like what the fuck do you want, I need to know because I want to do the opposite.

You know it's not much of a punishment if I'm doing what you want anyway, fucking slut.

[disappointed] Okay this isn't really working at all. I should have used my hands to begin with.

You can't even get me off. Fucking useless.

You know what? I'm going to pull out and just fucking do it myself. I will do a much better job than you ever could.

[cruel] No, I don't care you are begging me slam right back inside you, to give you one more chance. You've had plenty.

I guess you can turn around for me. Lie on your back, show me your tits. Make them bounce.

And moan, bitch.

[condescending laugh] It's so sad and so funny at the same time. You are actually worse than porn.

Your voice is only exciting for me when you're fucking crying.

Okay, whatever. I don't care.

Why are you looking at me like this? Are you expecting something?

Do you think I'm going to cum on you? Well think again, you don't deserve my cum.

A useless fucking maid like you who doesn't even cook, doesn't even get me off... No, you don't really deserve anything. You definitely don't deserve to be kept around.

And I know for a fact that it would make you very, very happy if I came on you right now. Used you in SOME fucking way at least. As an inspiration for my orgasm.

That would make you cum so fucking hard, wouldn't it? Worthless whore. So I'm not going to.

[cruel, amused] I'm just going to get some tissues, and I'm going to fucking cum inside them. While you watch. [laugh] I mean your pussy is not even good enough to get me off, to milk my cock... To serve it's fucking purpose. So, I'd rather use a tissue to wank into. And I'm going to just throw it away after I'm done.

Maybe that's what I should do with you?

I mean the tissue is already doing better than your useless cunt. Yeah that's right, [mockingly] beg and cry and watch me fucking cum [snicker]

Not inside you, not even ON you... In a fucking tissue.

[improv to orgasm]

[heavy breathing as you recover]

Okay, I knew I should have gone out some fucking porn instead of you... Instead of giving you another chance.

[displeased] Wait, are you crying? Are you crying FOR REAL?

[amused] So let me get that straight. Not only are you fucking useless to me, but I also seem to need to provide emotional support to you?

Are you serious?

[deep sigh]

You know what? I feel generous today.

[amused] How about that. I will let you have that issue with my cum in it, and you can do whatever you like with it. [splat sound as he throws it on her naked body.

No, don't tell me. I don't really give a fuck.

No, I really don't care what you're going to do with the tissue. You can suck on it if you want, I don't want to know.

[doorbell] 

Oh, I think the delivery guy is here, so I'm just going to leave you here on the floor to do whatever you want, I don't care.

[serious] Oh, I hope you are grateful. I'll definitely make sure you show me later just how grateful you are. [threatening] And you better think of SOME way to actually get me off this time... Because if you don't... I'm going to have to get rid of you for real.

[short pause]

[like you mean it, like you really just gave her the best thing ever and she thanked you crying tears of joy]

Mhm. You're welcome.


End file.
